Philinda who
by ohlookjohnlock
Summary: the team have to transport an unconscious doctor to an alien containment facility, Philinda ensues. no smut, only fluff. crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story I have been given a prompt from one of my friends it is:**

**Phil Coulson's team finds the doctor unconscious and phillinda ensues. **

Fitz and Skye sat around the holo table not really listening to what Simmons was saying, she was explaining to Skye how the table worked. "There are seventeen different models the table can project, the first is a basic holo-form model, it will just show you what the item that has been scanned looks like, plus the materials it is comprised of, the possible danger level and what it is supposed to do. The second model is for bio-chemi-."

"Fitzsimmons, Skye." Agent Coulson strode into the room with Ward trailing behind him, "We have been called to transport and investigate an 0-8-4."

"Another one?" questioned Fitz.

"Yes, but this one is different, an alien being. I don't believe it's an Asguardian, he doesn't match any descriptions of any Norse gods." Coulson replied, "We are to transport him from the Heilcarrier to the S.H.E.I.L.D alien containment facility in Austin Texas. Fitzsimmons prepare the lab to accommodate a gurney, Skye, Ward , I want you to go through the files and re-check the descriptions of all Norse gods and see if he matches any of them, I might have missed something."

May stood at the glass doors having entered quietly while Agent Coulson was speaking. "We are landing in half an hour, buckle up in 20." She promptly left the room and went to the cockpit to set the new co-ordinates.

Ten minutes later Skye and Ward stood in the briefing room with a picture of the alien on the main screen next to various pictures of Norse gods. "The only god he even looks a little like is Loki and they have completely different chins, and he has a distinct lack of eyebrows," Skye felt obligated to point out. Skye gasped, "Maybe that's his alien superpower, shaving off his eyebrows so they can take us by surprise."

Grant gave her a look that told her to shut up, "Whoever he is he will tell us when he wakes up, anyway we should prepare to land, May will tilt the plane wether we are ready or not."

The pair walked to the cargo hold and strapped themselves in just as May started to take the plane down, Fitzsimmons and Coulson where there already sitting opposite from Skye and Ward. Skye could see the main table in the lab had been moved somewhere else, in its place were various pieces of equipment designed to monitor vital signs. "Hold up, this is going to be a tough landing," came May's voice over the earpieces. The bus jerked up a few meters and promptly dropped back down.

Simmons squeaked and Fitz grabbed her hand, she visibly relaxed. The next few minutes were tense; Fitz continued to hold Simmon's hand and Skye felt her stomach lurch, thinking about grabbing Ward's hand, _maybe not. _

The plane touched down with a bounce, Fitzsimmons was looking really terrified but really cute as well. Coulson was the first to unbuckle and was already impatiently waiting for the cargo ramp to be lowered. Quicker than should have been necessary May appeared at the top of the stairs, Coulson smiled up at her and immediately felt humiliated when she did not return it, the WHOLE team saw. Skye nudged Ward and looked at him opened mouthed, they both got up and walked to where Fitz and Simmons where preparing some of the equipment for the medical transfer "who do you think this is?" asked Skye "I know he's not some dreamy, muscle-covered, heroic Asguardian god, but he is still from another planet, pretty interesting huh?"

"I'm just worried I might not be able to deal with a medical emergency, especially if I'm not familiar with his biology," replied Simmons hurriedly.

May interrupted the huddle, "We have to get this transfer done and over with quickly, the Heilcarrier is not equipped to deal with an oversized aircraft so we have to leave as soon as the transfer is over."

The Hanger door was now fully open and waiting at the bottom was a tall slender woman with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. "Agent Coulson!" she said, "it is good to see you up and about."

"And it is very nice to see you Medical director West, this is my new team, courtesy of Director Fury," replied Coulson openly. "I assume everything is ready to go?"

"Yes, we are clearing the deck now, the less people who see him the better."

West walked off to check with the medical personnel for the transfer, none of them were going on the plane, the alien seemed stable but it was hard to tell because they had nothing to compare it to. West looked across the Heilcarrier deck Clint Barton was walking around the BUS, examining the large plane. West panicked and immediately radioed Coulson, "Barton is approaching and you have to leave, he has no idea that you are still alive."

"Copy that, I'll go hid in my office," replied Coulson hurriedly.

Agent Coulson turned past his team and disappeared up the stairs. "Who is Barton?" Skye asked May, folding her arms.

"A senior agent who cannot know he is alive, that's all you need to know," May said coldly

Barton walked into view around the side of the plane, took a quick glance up at the team and then at the door to upstairs. Ward flinched but May retained her resolve, they both knew how he would react if he found out the truth. After a few tense seconds he wandered off.

West walked with the medical team towards the over-sized aircraft, the alien was lying peacefully, earlier he had thrown a fit, waking up and panicking he had ripped the equipment off him and had broken the shoulder of the nearest nurse. West wanted the Alien out of her medical centre before he woke up again, as they reached the plane the small medical team that was to go with him took the gurney off them and took it up the ramp and through the double glass doors. The man and the two women began strapping the gurney to the floor and preparing for takeoff.

"Wheels up in five" May's voice came over the speakers.

"Right guys, let's go," they left the area and ran over to the main entrance to the deck.

The runway was too short for a proper take off, May decided to just go straight up. It was always a weird a sight to see a 747 take off vertically. Once the team was on their way, they settled in for the four hour flight.

**Me again! Sorry this has been my first upload in a while, I want to continue my other story **_**an old friend**_** but I have no ideas, if you wish to suggest an idea or co-write that story e-mail me and we will work something out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to dog1056 for giving me the kick I needed(do I know you in real life?)**

Phillinda who chapter two

They were climbing, not as fast as before but May had told them it was ok to take their seatbelts off. Simmons moved from her seat to next to the Alien in a matter of seconds, Fitz was there not shortly after. The pair was fussing about with various pieces of equipment and they both looked upset with the way the medi-team had mercilessly pushed all of their tech out of the way. "Skye, ward, go up stairs, Fitzsimmons and I will finish up here," said Coulson.

Coulson strode through the double doors to where Fitzsimmons was tidying up the massive tangle of cables and wires. Skye and Ward were already upstairs and out of sight. Coulson stood with his hands behind his back, examining the alien's face, he looked completely human but the medical team on the Heilcarrier said otherwise showed otherwise. Simmons walked behind the holo-table and Fitz was already getting out 'the seven dwarfs', they started flying around the alien with precision, almost like a ballet. Almost.

"Ready when you are Simmons," called Fitz.

"Taking bio-scan now," Simmons said carefully while she brought up the projections. "here we are!" the table showed a full body holo-projection of the alien. Simmons gasped, "binary vascular system, some sort of respiratory by-pass system, oh! This is amazing! Oh Fitz!"

"Yeah-, keep your hat on," came his exasperated reply.

"We are here to transport him, not study him. Upstairs both of you, we don't want to leave Skye and Ward alone, do we? You know what happened last time," Coulson ushered them out of the glass doors just as May stepped down from the stairs, she had pulled the top part of her hair into a pony tail and had let the rest flow freely around her shoulders. Fitzsimmons pushed past her and stumbled up the stairs.

"Um... I... like your hair," muttered Coulson.

"Just trying it out," replied May

"Well, you should keep it."

Coulson stood leaning on the table whilst May inspected the aliens face. "Skye and Ward found an identity match in a database in Britain, His name is 'the doctor', I've radioed control and they are confirming it now, we are in the skies over Ohio. If his identity is confirmed then we will be turning and dropping him off in Maine, where he was found," May said without the usual edge to her voice.

Coulson pushed off the table, "the others are upstairs, he's not waking up anytime soon, we could... we..."

May looked up at him "What?" she asked

"We could, maybe, have a drink?" stammered the shaking agent; May could be really scary when she wanted to.

"I can't I have a plane to fly, but a soda would be nice," May walked towards the door followed hot on her heels by Phillip. The pair strode up the stairs into the small kitchen; May grabbed a soda out of the fridge and handed a beer to the man beside her. The others were playing some sort of game on the table. The two agents leaned on the counter; they stood like that for quite some time, sipping their drinks, before May moved to the front area of the plane where she couldn't be seen by the others. Coulson followed her like a puppy and sat on the small couch beside her, it was a small dark room, barely used because there were too many people on the bus and it got crowded easily. May pushed the door to the cockpit open so she could hear the new orders when they came. Agent Coulson plonked himself down on the couch. "T-the others can't see us," stammered Coulson

"Yes," came the swift reply

"We could..." May sat next to him and draped her legs over his.

"Yes."

Coulson moved his head over to hers. May came forward and planted her own lips on his; Coulson grabbed her waist and moved so that she was straddling him. Melinda was above him now and she arched her back and deepened the kiss, Coulson pushed up, wanting more and May was happy to comply. He put his hands on her shoulders as she put her arms behind his head, they stayed like that for a moment before Phil put his hands on hers, feeling her delicate but deadly fingers that were interlacing with his own.

"Mel..."

May leaned away from him, "you haven't called me that in years."

"Would you like me to start calling you that all the time?"

"Yes, but not in front of the others."

Phil leaned over to her and just as he was about to devour her lips, "Agent May, the new route to Maine has been confirmed, all essential data has been transferred to your plane. Agent May confirm?"

The pair fell on each other laughing and their eyes met. "Confirmed." Said Melinda, pushing herself off Coulson to set in the new co-ordinates. Phil straightened his tie as the plane spun round.

"never getting used to that," he heard Skye say from the middle of the aircraft. Coulson and May strode around to where all the others were seated. "So, we now know his identity and all of a sudden we are going someplace else, why?" Skye asked.

"Because the world owes the alien downstairs a favour, or a few thousand favours, Instead of containing him we are giving him a lift to his spacecraft." Coulson continued, "we will be landing in a field outside of Augusta S.H.E.I.L.D will be bringing the ship to us and maybe we will pay a little visit to Portland after."

**There you go! Please review!**


End file.
